The Price
Cast Summary After an encounter with MacBeth, Hudson does not wake up from his stone sleep. Meanwhile, Xanatos attempts to use a magic cauldron to make himself immortal. Notes * The Macbeth robot's dialogue is made up of soundbites of the real Macbeths past lines. * At the end of the episode, Owen dips his arm into the cauldron's potion, causing it to turn to stone. ** Owen would retain this stone appendage, until The Gathering. * Xanatos would later melt down the Cauldron of Life, to build a body for Coyote 4.0, in his attempt to capture Coyote (Child of Oberon). Trivia References Memorable Quotes *Brooklyn: Broadway Jalapena! You're still alive! It's a miracle *Goliath: Yes. A miracle called Elisa. *Lexington: Boy, the city sure is different when it snows. *Brooklyn: Yeah. It's colder. *Hudson: Not a bad life, all things considered. *clan gets attacked *Brooklyn: Yeah, too bad he wants to *end* it! *Lexington: I don't believe it. *Hudson: Believe it lad, MacBeth's dead. *Goliath: I had no choice. He would've killed the four of you. *Hudson: No one's questioning you, Goliath. We'd best prepare to sleep here, dawn's upon us. *Brooklyn: Goliath, what if there is no cure? *Goliath: There is a cure. There must be! *Broadway: I'm worried, even if Goliath finds something at MacBeth's place, how are we going to make it work. None of us are sorcerers. *Brooklyn: Let's just focus on protecting Hudson. We can't let anything happen to him. *Hudson: You can't keep me in here forever! his cage and gets shocked Hudson: I'll get out! Do you hear? I'll get out! *Hudson: About time you came back. Why did you kidnap me? What do you want of me? *David Xanatos: Nothing much, Hudson, just your skin. *Hudson: his sword You'll have the devil's own task getting it. *David Xanatos: Really? a which button collects some stone from the bottom of Hudson's cage See it wasn't as hard as you made it sound. *David Xanatos: The Cauldron of Life. The legend says whoever bathes in it will live as long as the mountain stones. *Hudson: Ah you wish to be... immortal. *David Xanatos: Of course, what good are all the riches on Earth, if Fox and I can't enjoy them forever? *Hudson: These ancient talismens are often dangerous, Xanatos. I would've thought your experience with the Eye of Odin would've taught you that. *David Xanatos: You could be right. Maybe it would be a good idea to test the brew first. Any volunteers? *David Xanatos: If the procedure is successful, I'll release you. *Hudson: And if it isn't? *David Xanatos: Then you'll have the privilege of giving your life for science. *Hudson: My clan will never rest until they know where I am! *David Xanatos: But they already know where you are. up a model of Hudson David Xanatos: This is just a sculpture's model. The real thing is life sized, and life like. *Hudson: What's in this for you. *Owen Burnett: Service is its own reward. I would've thought you knew that. *Goliath: There is only one other hope. We need a sorceress. We need Demona. You are a detective. You must help us find her. *Elisa Maza: Goliath, you know I'd do anything to help. But *honestly* I wouldn't even know where to start looking. *Goliath: We won't give up! *Elisa Maza: We won't! I promise! *Hudson: Geting old terrifies you, doesn't it? *David Xanatos: Nothing terrifies me. Because nothing is beyond my ability to change. What about you? Still sitting in front of a television set. You're of little use to your clan. You may as well be of some use to me. *Hudson: Open this cage, and I'll show you how useless I am. *Broadway: they're flying away from MacBeth At least we led him away from Hudson. *Brooklyn: Yeah, now if someone would lead him away from us! *David Xanatos: Better watch out Owen. This MacBeth may be gunning for your job. He's already died for me once on this project. It's hard to top that. *Hudson: Listen to me Xanatos. What you seek demands a heavy price. I've lived 1100 years, most of my clan is dead and dust. And I'm a stranger in a strange land. Demona and MacBeth are immortal, has it brought them happiness? *David Xanatos: Save your breath, Hudson. Death and old age have their price as well. And it's too expensive for me. *David Xanatos: a [[Steel Clan] Robot is about to drop Hudson in the cauldron] Relax Hudson. Without your sword, you're helpless. *Hudson: Swordless, maybe. Helpless? NEVER! *David Xanatos: I suppose you'll destroy the cauldron now. *Hudson: And why would I be doing that? What you choose to do with your life is your own affair... As long as it's got nothing to do with me. *David Xanatos: You're just full of surprises. *Hudson: A friendly word of advice. True immortality isn't about living forever, man. It's about what you do with the time you have. When all your scheming's done, what will your legacy be, Xanatos? *leaves. Owen starts to go after him. Xanatos stops Owen *David Xanatos: No, let him go. He's earned it. *Goliath: at the remains Hudson was the greatest warrior I have ever known. His loss diminishes us all. *Brooklyn: Yeah, I wish I'd... he was one in a million. *Lexington: He's forgotten more things than we'll ever know. *Elisa Maza: He was always there for us. *Broadway: I'm sorry, Hudson. I wish it hadn't turned out this way. *Hudson: joins the group All things considered, I'm just as glad it did. *David Xanatos: I was close to finding out if the legend was true. Now there's no one to test it on. *Owen Burnett: Allow me sir. his hand in the cauldron, it turns to stone It would appear that the cauldron's spell of immortality has a price. Episode Guide Category:Episodes